


A Date to Remember

by Alja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor KH3 Spoilers, Romance, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2019, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alja/pseuds/Alja
Summary: It’s Sora and Kairi’s three month relationship anniversary and Sora takes Kairi out on a date… that doesn’t quite go as planned. Minor KH3 spoilers.





	A Date to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Disney/Square Enix.  
> A big thank you to [PhoenixDowner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner) for giving me ideas for the troubles Sora goes through as well as a big thank you to [Teganberry](https://teganberry.tumblr.com/) whose Sokai week art inspired the ending ;)  
>   
>  **Happy Sokai week!**

Kairi knew it was a good day when a gentle kiss against her lips woke her from her dreams. She barely opened her eyes, just wide enough to confirm a blur of blue and brown in front of her eyes before a smile spread on her face and she was rewarded with an equally bright smile.

"Good morning," Sora said, pressing his forehead against Kairi's and she grinned.

"Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

Her stomach did a flip at that. _Boyfriend_. Sora really was her boyfriend! And a quite handsome boyfriend, too, with his form fitting black shirt and pants that showed off his muscular calves. Directing her lingering eyes back up, she realized that Sora’s cheeks were slightly flushed, but he quickly recovered and pouted, barely concealing his grin.

"Hey! I can get up early every once in a while, too!"

"Now," Kairi reached for Sora's face and pressed her palms lightly against his cheeks, " _that's_ my boyfriend's famous pout!" Kairi giggled as Sora started to sulk for real, but it didn't last long because she swiftly pulled him into a second kiss. "Good morning," she finally murmured against his lips before deepening their kiss.

To her dismay, Sora pulled away way too early.

A gentle blush dusted his cheeks as he glanced back at Kairi and got off of her bed, looking like he'd rather do the opposite instead.

"Your mom said if I wasn't back down in five minutes, she'd check up on us," he explained, scratching his cheek a little sheepishly and Kairi felt her face heat up again, "so get up! I've got a surprise for you."

"I hope you brought some time because with this hair?" She pinched a strand of her hair between her thumb and pointer finger and regarded it critically. "I need a shower."

"Come on, you look fine!"

"I know I look fine," Kairi rolled her eyes and threw off her blanket before stepping up to Sora and circling her arms around his neck. He automatically put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched.

"But I want to look my best for you," she added and grinned when she felt Sora's lips seek hers out once again, moving gently as one hand started to cradle her jawline.

"Kairi, Sora, stop making out and get down here!"

As if struck by lightning, Sora and Kairi jumped apart, faces equally flushed as they looked at each other in guilt.

"Coming!" Sora replied while Kairi whirled around to find fresh clothes to change into.

"Don't make me wait too long," he told her with a grin. She only stuck out her tongue at him and shut her door in his face.

* * *

Contracting and relaxing. Muscle and sinew working in perfect harmony, a few beads of sweat collecting on his skin and glistening in the morning sun. Kairi cupped her cheek in her palm and cradled her elbow with her other hand as she kept staring at the sight in front of her. She would probably never grow tired of watching him. How could one person be this stunning and beautiful? She’d never understand.

“What are you smiling at?”

Kairi snapped out of her trance and looked up, meeting Sora’s mischievously glinting eyes as she felt the heat return to her cheeks.

“Nothing!”

“Okay,” Sora replied jovially, but Kairi could swear he squared his shoulders and pushed out his chest as he continued rowing both of them over the sea.

_What a show off._

Kairi huffed and turned away from him to look at the beach they were quickly approaching the play island that looked as calm and peaceful as ever. A true paradise.

A splash next to the boat caught Kairi’s attention and she saw Sora push the boat up the sand - with her still inside.

“Show off,” she muttered under her breath, hopped out on the dry sand, ignoring the happy and very satisfied grin on Sora’s face and started walking towards solid ground.

“Where are you going?”

Kairi turned around, cocking an eyebrow. Sora still stood next to his boat, tying it to the jetty.

“To the secret place?”

“Why?”

Kairi faltered and looked from Sora to the direction of the cavern and back.

“But I thought,” she started pointing to the entrance while looking at Sora in confusion before she let her arm drop to her side and decided against finishing her sentence. Sora shook his head softly and smiled.

“Follow me.” He gently took her hand and pulled her through the thicket to the back of the island, a part of Destiny Islands that had been left mostly untouched. _Mostly_ because this was where Riku had parked his gummi ship when he had come to fetch her for the start of her very own Keyblade training.

“Are we going off-world?!”

“Yup!” Sora replied with a grin and skipped ahead as soon as they had reached a clearing. As expected, the gummi ship stood right in the middle, waiting for them. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the gummi ship; a hidden door appeared and opened, revealing a few steps inside of the ship. Sora bowed down in an exaggerated manner and with a grin, he held his hand out for Kairi.

“My Lady?”

“Thank you, good sir,” she replied with a giggle and let him help her up the stairs into the cockpit. Just like last time, a ton of little light bulbs were switched on, flashing and changing colors.

“I’m still in awe that you know how to fly this thing,” Kairi said with admiration in her voice. Sora didn’t answer her, but when she looked up, she saw the tips of his ears turning red. He coughed a little bit, then dug around in his pocket before pulling out a long piece of black cloth. A blindfold. Kairi cocked her head in confusion.

“May I?” Sora asked her as he lifted up the blindfold a little. “I told you, it’s a surprise.”

Kairi looked at the blindfold, then at Sora. She caved when she saw his pleading eyes.

“Alright, fine.”

She turned around and closed her eyes and immediately, she felt Sora slip the cloth over her eyes, tightening it on the back of her head.

“Is it okay like that? Not too tight?”

“It’s perfect,” Kairi reassured him and she felt a light stream of air hit her face - probably Sora making sure that she truly didn’t see anything. Seemingly satisfied, she felt his hands take a hold of her upper arms and gently led her through the ship until the back of her legs hit something soft; her seat.

“Hold on tight, okay?”

Kairi nodded and grabbed the armrests to steady herself. Her last experience riding a gummi ship was a good one, but the circumstances were quite different: One, she hadn’t been blindfolded and two, Riku drove back in the day. Not that Kairi didn’t trust Sora to drive, she trusted him with her _life_ , it was just that Donald loved to tell stories about Sora’s bad driving that she couldn’t help but be anxious. It didn’t help either that Sora stayed unnaturally quiet and she only heard him flip a switch here or pull a lever there until the engine started.

Kairi leaned back and held on tighter. It was very unnerving not to see anything. Had they taken off already? Were they still on Destiny Islands? Was Sora having trouble with the ship? But he didn’t say anything so Kairi chose to stay silent as well, worrying her lip as the minutes went by and trying to keep her mind occupied. What did Sora plan to do with her? Were they going to meet some of the friends he had made over the course of his adventures? Did the King summon them? No, that couldn’t be it, she thought and her shoulders slumped. If that were the case, Sora and Riku would have been summoned, not _her_.

She put her hand over her heart.

Despite the fact that Sora was back by her side for nearly three months now, the fact that he had been gone and sacrificed himself for her was still eating away at her. Especially since everything happened because of her own weakness.

She dug her hand into the fabric of her dress and grabbed it tightly.

It didn't matter how often Sora and Riku told her it wasn't her fault, how they blamed Xehanort alone. Kairi knew her truth and the truth was that it had been her weakness. Not anymore; Not ever since she joined Riku and helped him bring Sora back. Still - she'd never forgive herself. The countless bruises and scars and the darkness wafting off of Sora's body as she found him would forever be burned into her memory.

"Give me your hands!"

"Huh?"

Kairi raised her head, towards where Sora's voice came from. Warm, calloused hands wrapped around her hands and gently pulled her up and a few steps forward.

“We’re here.”

That was a surprise. She hadn't expected such a smooth ride through the Lanes between, especially with what Donald loved to claim about Sora’s driving skills. He was even so good that Kairi hadn’t even felt them touch down on solid ground again.

“Is this still necessary?” Kairi asked and nodded, trying to point at her blindfold without using her hands.

“Yep,” Sora replied, “careful, we’ll take the stairs now. I’ll go first.”

She felt a tug on her hands and stumbled forward, catching the first two steps, but a sudden tug made her miss the last one and tumble forward with a yelp. Strong arms wrapped around her and she felt Sora press a soft kiss against her forehead.

“You!” Kairi chastised him with a laugh and she felt Sora’s body shake in laughter against hers before wrapping one arm around her waist and holding one of her hands with the other.

“Just a little longer,” he murmured against her ear as he lead her and Kairi smiled as she felt his heart beat fast against her back. Feeling his heartbeat always reassured her that he was real and there - and feeling it beat fast because of her was the biggest compliment he could give to her.

“Okay,” Sora stopped, “take off your shoes.”

“What?” Kairi turned her head in Sora’s direction. “My shoes?” A mischievous grin spread over her lips. “Sora, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Wha-? NO!”

He quickly jumped away from her and the loss of his support threw off her balance, making her stumble forward until she caught herself again - but she nearly toppled over again from laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach.

“I was just joking!” she huffed between giggles and she heard Sora grumble softly before steadying her again so she could slip off her boots. She nearly regretted embarrassing Sora like that while blindfolded - she felt the heat of his cheek against her neck and she could imagine the adorable flush on his face.

Something fibrous but soft touched the underside of her socks. Were they standing on grass? Sora gently nudged Kairi forward and now she stood on something soft. Where was she?!

She felt Sora’s fingers work the knot on the back of her head loose and slowly slip the blindfold down. Kairi blinked a few times before she saw that she was standing on a big blanket that was littered with food: Plates were filled with muffins, sandwiches and skewered grapes and cheese, bowls were filled with fruit salad and chocolate mousse - and was that cake?!

“Happy three month anniversary,” Sora muttered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and automatically, Kairi’s hands reached out for his arms.

“You did this? For me?”

“Of course!” He hugged her tighter. “I mean, I know our anniversary is technically tomorrow, but I doubt our parents would be okay with us skipping school for this.”

“Did you _prepare_ all this?!”

She felt him nod against her head and pulled away to turn around and fall into his arms.

“Thank you,” she told him, burying her face in his chest as Sora pulled her closer.

“You’re welcome. Now,” he awkwardly pulled away and motioned at the food in front of them, “let’s eat!”

Kairi nodded enthusiastically and knelt down, smoothing her skirt over her knees while Sora flopped down across from her in a less graceful matter. She let her eyes wander over the vicinity and admired the beautiful flowers of the garden. Of course Sora would make a huge secret about taking her to her childhood home, for their anniversary no less. She smiled - it was just as beautiful as in the few memories she had from this place. She directed her attention back to Sora who was looking at her intently and she blushed a little. Where were her manners? She couldn’t admire the view when he had put so much effort into the food! She quickly let her eyes roam over everything, unable to decide what to try first until she finally settled for one of the skewers to nibble on it while Sora reached for a sandwich, both silently, but smiling at each other nonetheless.

“Oh my!” Kairi squealed excitedly and clapped her hands, “You made chocolate chip muffins, too?!”

“Hmph?” Sora huffed, mouth too full to reply, and looked at the muffin that Kairi grabbed. His eyes widened in horror and he struggled to swallow when Kairi looked at her muffin in confusion - and then threw it away with a high pitched scream.

“Ants!”

Sora’s mouth was finally empty and he scrambled up, Kairi followed immediately. Indeed, several ant trails were visible on the blanket.

“Oh no, no no no, come on!”

Sora tried shooing the ants away, obviously to no avail. They happily climbed the muffins, marched in between the sandwiches and dived into the bowls of food. Thankfully, Kairi was mindful enough to grab the plate with the skewers before the ants reached it and Sora managed to save a sole dry baguette from their attack. The two of them first stared at each other, then at their loot. Sora’s shoulders slumped in defeat

“I’m sorry, Kairi. I… That wasn’t-" He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. “I ruined everything.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kairi tried to comfort him and shrugged her shoulders before lifting the plate in her hands. “We still have our grapes and cheese! And what did little Chef teach you? All the French need is some good cheese and wine.”

The corners of Sora’s lips curled up again and he bent down to his picnic basket, pulling out a bottle and shaking off the ants that were trying to climb it before he showed it to her.

"Little Chef refused to give me wine, but he recommended grape juice instead?”

“Perfect!” She swiftly stepped into her boots, then balanced the plate in one hand while slipping her other hand into the crook of Sora’s elbow. “How about we take a nice stroll and find another place to eat, then? We can pick up the leftovers later.”

“Alright,” Sora agreed and led her away to an iron gate and pushed it open to reveal the Fountain Court. Kairi gasped.

“Wow!” she exclaimed and threw a quick glance at Sora before peering back at the fountains. “I remember this!” She excitedly hopped up a few times and tugged at Sora’s arm as she hurried down the stairs. “My grandma and I, we used to feed ducks here!”

“Really?” Sora looked around, then pointed at a bench a couple benches further away. “Let’s sit down over there.”

“Why so far away?”

“You’ll see,” he just replied and together they walked over the tiny bridge to the bench Sora had pointed at. He quickly put down the baguette and juice and took the plate Kairi had been holding from her hands before nodding over to the water. “Look over there.”

Kairi turned around and a soft squeal escaped her lips.

“Ducklings!”

She quickly ran to the edge of the small pool and leaned down on her knees to watch the ducks that were following their mother, flipping around their tiny legs in the clear water to keep up with her swimming.

“We’ve got some bread for them, you know?”

Kairi turned around and was met with Sora who lifted a piece of baguette he had broken off into the air, towards her. Kairi smiled and sat down next to him, accepting the bread he offered her. Before she broke off a tiny piece and threw it to the duck family, she nestled her head into Sora’s shoulder.

“This is nice,” she murmured contently and she knew that Sora agreed when she felt him wrap his arm around her hips. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he told her again, then reached to his side to hold the plate of grapes and cheese under her nose.

“We haven’t finished our meal yet.”

“And what an amazing meal it is,” she agreed with a giggle as she grabbed another skewer while Sora opened the bottle of juice to take a sip.

“No cup? How classy of you.”

“Hey! You forgot to grab the cups, too, Miss Super-sophisticated!”

Kairi just stuck out her tongue at him and stole the bottle out of his hand. She made it a point to stare at him while drinking from it while Sora grabbed a piece of cheese and popped it into his mouth, all without looking away from her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before snorting and starting to laugh. Again, Kairi scooted closer and lay her head on Sora’s shoulder and she felt him rest his head on her head in return. They sat like this for a while, snacking on their leftovers, taking turns drinking juice and throwing breadcrumbs at the ducklings, listening to their soft quacking and the constant water stream that created a calming, serene atmosphere around them.

“Hey, look at this one!” Kairi pointed at a new little duckling that waddled around the corner. “It’s a little bigger than the other ducklings, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s a little gosling!” Sora narrowed his eyes, then pointed at something, too. “Look, the mother is chasing after it!”

“Let’s feed them, too!”

Sora broke off a piece of the bread and threw it over to the gosling and its mother. His aim was off; he accidentally hit the beak of the gosling and caused it to lose its balance and flop into the water.

“Aw, Sora!”

“Sorry!” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Kairi broke out in giggles.

“Look how its struggling to sit up again! It’s so adorable.”

However, its mother didn’t think it was adorable at all. With a screech, she started running towards Sora and Kairi, making the teens jump up and look at each other in shock before Sora grabbed Kairi’s hand and bolted off, running towards the stairs that lead to the town. After they finally had reached the top of the countless stairs, Sora pulled Kairi behind him and turned around, assessing the situation. The goose was still downstairs, prancing and screaming around before it calmed down and returned to her perfectly fine baby.

“I think we’re safe. Man, this goose is scarier than Donald when you wake him in the middle of the night...”

“My hero,” Kairi grinned as Sora looked over his shoulder. He still had his arm stretched out to protect her and a little embarrassed, he let it drop to his side. Kairi only giggled and grabbed his arm to pull him down for a kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I don’t,” she objected, but before Sora could grumble his reply, Kairi’s stomach grumbled instead. She quickly let go of him and hugged her stomach, trying to mute the sounds, but Sora’s face already softened and he looked at her sadly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have left out the food like that. You must still be hungry.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad-”

But Sora shook his head and reached for her hand.

“Let’s find a little café or restaurant. My treat, of course.”

* * *

 

“Due to the first anniversary of Radiant Garden’s Restoration Day, we’re closed for the day,”  Sora read out loud for the nth time and looked at Kairi in desperation. Smiling sadly, she patted his back.

“Come on, it’s not a big deal. Let’s just head home. We can cook together, how about that?” That did manage to put a tiny smile back on his face and he put his arm around Kairi’s shoulders, ready to head back to their picnic blanket when a tiny drop of water hit his nose. He quickly looked up and Kairi followed; the sky was full of dark clouds.

“We should probably hurry back,” he muttered and Kairi nodded, but before they were able to reach the Castle Gardens, it already started pouring. Sora quickly shook off his jacked and held it over his and Kairi’s head, but there wasn’t a lot more he could do as he watched Kairi’s dress slowly but surely get soaked and her lips tremble from the cold.

“I’m so sorry, Kairi.”

“What for?

“Are you kidding me?”

They finally reached one of the surrounding trees and sought shelter under it, but Sora still held his jacket over Kairi to provide her additional protection.

“I ruined this date. I recklessly left the food open for ants to find them, I made a wild goose chase us, we’re hungry and everything is closed and I didn’t even check-”

“Sora?”

“Yeah?” He furrowed his eyebrows when Kairi grabbed the front of his shirt.

“Shut up,” she told him and pulled him down to smash her lips against his. She quickly pulled back again, grinning a little at Sora’s surprised face with his lips still puckered from their kiss. “You know what? I’ve always wanted to kiss you in the rain.”

Everything else she planned to say to him died on her lips because Sora dropped his jacket and pulled her close, hoisting her up on his hips. She squeaked in surprise as she quickly wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulders to keep her balance, then she let her hands wander to his jaw before leaning down to kiss him deeply.

Yes. This was a good day indeed. Even though both ended up with a massive cold the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Teganberry some love for [this amazing piece of art](https://teganberry.tumblr.com/post/185450939054/sokai-week-day-7-reunion-its-about-time-you) :3


End file.
